


Morning Snow

by Misskimmypotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #Harmony, #HermioneGranger, #Snow, #TeddyLupin, #family, #harrypotter - Freeform, #parentharmony, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskimmypotter/pseuds/Misskimmypotter
Summary: Five-year-old Teddy Lupin woke up early one morning, eager to wake his adoptive parents so he can go out and play in the snow.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Morning Snow

Teddy Lupin-Potter woke up, yawned and stretched his arms above his head in the early hours of the morning. After rubbing the morning boogies from his eyes, he glanced out his bedroom window and excitement filled him. He quickly scrambled out of his bed, dashing over to the windowsill and placed his tiny hands against the cold, glass window.   
“Snow! It snowed!” He cried happily, as his crystal blue eyes widened. He had been looking forward to the first snowfall of the season, seeing as this was his most favorite time of the year. He darted out of his room as fast as his little legs could carry him as he ran down the hallway to his parent’s bedroom.   
Without knocking, he burst open his parent’s bedroom door and climbed atop their bed where his mother and father were sound asleep. “Mum, Dad, wake up! It’s snowed!!” He cried, jumping up and down excitedly in hopes of waking up the sleepy adults.  
“Wha-?” His father asked groggily while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Teddy, what time is it?” he asked as he reached over to his bedside table and plucked his glasses. Once his glasses were settled on his face, he looked at the alarm clock and read digital numbers. “For Merlin’s sake Teddy, it’s six in the morning!”   
“What’s this about snow?” Teddy’s mum asked as she sat up, trying to figure out why in the world her five-year-old son was up so early.  
“But dad, It snowed! Look mum!” Teddy exclaimed, pointing his index finger towards the window.   
“Ah, Well I’ll be.” Hermione smiled warmly, as she looked out of their window. “Teddy, love I know you’re excited darling but keep in mind your brother is still sound asleep.” As if on cue, a small wail came from the baby monitor that rested on her side of the bed. Hermione sighed and shook her head. “Well it looks like it’s time to start the day then ,isn’t it?” She placed a tender kiss on Teddy’s head before walking out of her room to check on her five-month-old son.  
Not too long after his wife exited the room did Harry Potter throw his blankets off and slipped his feet into his slippers. Teddy reached his arms out to his father who wore an apologetic look on his face. “I’m sorry, dad. I didn’t mean to wake up Jamie.”  
“It’s alright son.” Harry told him as he ruffled Teddy’s sandy blonde hair. “I should have known you wouldn’t have burst this morning unless it had to do with snow.” For the last two weeks that all Teddy could talk about.   
“Can we go outside and play?” Teddy asked eagerly.   
“We sure can, but only after you eat breakfast.” Harry replied, earning a nod from his oldest son as they walked out of the room and down into the kitchen. Their morning breakfast entailed scrambled eggs, bacon, bangers, and home fried potatoes that Harry and Hermione took the liberty of making together while Teddy supervised Jamie in the living room while playing blocks together.   
Once breakfast was served and Jamie was seated in his highchair, Teddy began scarfing down his breakfast.   
“Not so fast, Teddy. You’ll give yourself a stomach ache with the way you’re eating.” Hermione warned as she placed a small plate of eggs in front of Jamie, who was merrily clapping his hands together, his ember eyes full of happiness.   
“Sorry, Mum.” Teddy told here sheepishly, his cheeks turning crimson. He felt his father’s gaze upon him, piercing through his round, black rimmed glasses; knowing he was telling him the same as his mother. Twenty minutes later, Teddy was dressed and bundled up in his winter clothes, excitement coursing through his veins as he bounced on the tips of his toes while he waited anxiously for his parents and brother to finish getting ready.   
“Earmuffs, Ted.” Hermione told him as she handed him his blue fuzzy earmuffs, well rather ear blankets as he called them. “Don’t want your ears to fall off from the frostbite do we?” his mum winked playfully as she finished bundling Jamie in his winter coat. Teddy’s gratefully took the earmuffs and placed them on his head, not wanting to walk back into his year one class in muggle school without any ears, he’d be the laughing stock of the school!   
“Ready?” Harry asked as he placed his hand on the knob of the front door, enclosing his fingers around it.   
“More than ever!” Harry laughed, and opened the door wide as he watched his son run out into the cold, embasking in one of winter’s finest gifts. Harry threaded his fingers through his wife’s and walked outside together as Hermione clutched Jamie close to her chest. The pair stood outside their two-story home and watched as Teddy ran in circles, his arms flailing wide as he pretended to fly.   
“He sure loves the snow, doesn’t he?” Hermione mentioned, a small smile perched on her lips as she looked up at her husband.  
“That he does. He reminds me so much of Remus, he loved the winter as much as Teddy.” Harry replied, his thoughts drifting off to Teddy’s late biological father and his mentor. Not too long after the deaths of Teddy’s birth parents did Harry step up and take in Teddy, with the help of Andromeda of course. This coming Christmas would mark the five year anniversary of Teddy’s adoption.   
“He may have his father’s looks but he sure enough has his mother’s spirit.” Hermione chuckled. “What do you say, Jamie?” she asked her young son. “Do you feel like making a snowman with Mummy?” Jamie replied with a big smile and a shriek of baby babble as he clapped his hands together.   
“Dad!” Teddy called out. “Do you wanna build a snowman?”   
“Be right there, son!” Harry called back. He bent his head down and placed a quick kiss on his wife’s lips and then on his youngest son’s forehead before joining Teddy a few feet away. Over the course of the next half hour, Harry and Teddy built a snowman that stood about Teddy’s height. Harry had conjured buttons out of thin air and handed them to Teddy, watching as he carefully placed the black buttons on his face before conjuring next a carrot, five more buttons for the mouth, three lumps of coal to use as buttons, and a red and gold scarf.   
“All we need now is a hat!” Teddy exclaimed, causing Harry to laugh as he transfigured a rock into a top hat. Harry handed it to Teddy, who joyfully placed it on top of his snowman’s head.  
“Happy Birthday!” Teddy shouted as he flug his arms wide. Harry burst into a fit of laughter, realizing that Teddy was trying to create Frosty from his favorite christmas special. “What do you want to name him?”  
“Hmm..” Teddy thought, placing his thumb and forefinger under his chin. “Remus.” Harry’s heart fluttered, a loving small resting on his lips at the name. “I love it.” He told him as he knelt down to Teddy’s height and pulled him into an embrace. “He’d be proud of you, you know. Him and your mum.”   
“They’d be proud of you too.” Teddy mentioned. Harry raised a brow, a smirk appearing on his face.   
“Oh yeah? Why do you think that?”   
“Because you’re the best dad in the whole world. You stepped up and raised me as your own even though you didn’t have too. Nana could have raised me by herself, but you didn’t let her.” Teddy replied softly, his words impacting Harry more than ever. A few tears glistened behind his eyes at Teddy’s words, thankful that Teddy turned out the way he always envisioned. Harry grasped hold of Teddy, picking him off the ground and set him atop his shoulders.  
“How about we go see how mum and Jamie are doing with their snowman, eh?”   
“Yeah!” They walked a few feet closer to the house. Hermoine was on her knees in the snow, putting the last of her final touches on the snowman, well rather snow elf she and Jamie created.Jamie sat on the ground, grabbing tiny fist fulls of snow before tossing the snow high in the air, bursting out into a fit of giggles. At the sight of Harry and Teddy his grin widened, stretching his arms out wide at his daddy. “Da da! Da da!”  
Harry placed Teddy back on the snowy ground, and picked up his son. “Hey there sport. Are you having a grand time with your first experience with snow?”  
“I’ll say.” Hermione remarked, shaking the bits of snow out of her hair as she stood up from the cold ground. “How’d yours and Teddy’s snowman come along?”  
“Amazing as always. He even named him Remus and told him ‘Happy Birthday’.” Hermione’s heart warmed at the news. Harry glanced over Hermione’s shoulder, admiring her work on her “Snowman”. “Got a bit creative did we?”   
Hermione turned around and admired her handywork. “Yeah, you can say that.” She chuckled. “You know me, I like to change things up a bit every now and then.”   
“You did wonderful, love.” Harry complimented. “How about we take Jamie inside and get him warmed up? Don’t want him to catch a cold.” He suggested, noticing his son’s nose was starting to turn a little red.   
“I’ll take him in and put on some hot chocolate. Why don’t you stay out here with Teddy and help him finish the snow fort until it’s ready?” Hermione replied, motioning her head towards their son who was in his own little world. With a nod of his head, Hermione and the baby walked inside as he made his way over to Teddy, who was happily constructing his snow fort.   
The pair spent the next twenty minutes putting together the fort, even catching in a snowball fight until Hermione called them in from the cold. “Hot chocolate is ready, boys!”   
“Coming mum!” Teddy called back, sending one last snowball in his dad’s direction, hitting him square in the face. Harry’s eyes narrowed at Teddy, causing the young boy to squeal and dart back towards the house. Harry sprinted off after him, just barely catching up to him as he wrapped his arms around his waist, tackling him to the ground. Harry began to tickle Teddy all over, causing him to burst into a fit of laughter. “Al-alright! You win, you win!”   
“That’s what I thought.” Together they walked hand-in-hand inside where they were instructed by Hermione to take off their cold, wet clothes and to change into something warm before they sat down in the living room with their hot chocolate. Harry turned on the television and put on Frosty the Snowman for the boys. Harry sat next to Hermione and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he sipped his hot chocolate. Hermione rested her head in the crook of his neck, admiring their little family.   
“I love winter days like this,” She began. “Spending quality time with you and the boys is more than I can ever want in life.”  
“I couldn’t have said it better myself love.” He told her without taking his eyes off Teddy who had his arm draped around Jamie’s shoulders as he sang along to the music. Life had surely treated him kindly over the last five years, and he couldn’t ask for anything more.   
  



End file.
